


An Awful Proposal

by HollyMartins



Series: The Rogues Gallery [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets pregnant and Stiles proposes marriage. Derek thinks he's joking. He's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Proposal

When Derek got pregnant again, Stiles said, "Well, I guess we're gonna have to get married."  
  
Derek thought he was joking but when he saw the shrug and Stiles said, "We might as well make this kid legit."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"We already live together. Might as well."  
  
It was the worst proposal in the world. But Derek had never even thought there would be a proposal so he accepted it. They got married in a few weeks. There was no real wedding; just a stop off at city hall before a autumn-themed party in the yard afterwards. Tallie carved several pumpkins with her claws and everyone threw pumpkin seeds on Derek and Stiles as they walked in to the yard, newly married. It was sweet, even if Tallie did insist on wearing her witches' outfit that Melissa had made for her for Halloween that year.  
  
Stiles started the paperwork to formally adopt Tallie but it took some time and then they got distracted what with the whole we're having a baby thing. Tallie didn't mind. She was excited to finally have a sibling and someone to share eye rolls with whenever her dad and Stiles argued or just have someone else to blame that mysterious juice stain in the living room on. Sure, it should be a couple years before she can actually do that, but Tallie was patient. Besides, she was allowed to help decorate the nursery so her posters of superheroes and dinosaurs were reframed and meticulously hung up at her discretion.  
  
Derek was concerned about all the changes and how they were affecting Tallie. She had already been through so much in her short little life and her apparent nonplussed demeanor at her father's marriage and pregnancy alarmed him. He took her aside one day as he walked her home from the bus stop, her arm looped through his and her Batman backpack hanging off her back lopsidedly.  
  
It was near the end of November and they were both in jackets. Derek was particularly grateful for the oversized hoodie he had on, hiding his now noticeable 17-weeks-pregnant belly.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Good," she said, purposely toeing at the puddles on the sidewalk. "Miss Stephens says I have the best handwriting in the class."  
  
"That's good. You've been practicing a lot with Stiles," he replied. He squeezed her hand. "Are you excited about the baby?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she said nodding. "I have a list of names in my journal."  
  
"Perfect," he said. "You've been such a big help, you know that, right?"  
  
She nodded again as if to say, of course I know that.  
  
"A lot has changed lately," he began.  
  
"I know," she said. "I started eating the crusts on the bread."  
  
"I've noticed. But that's not what I meant."  
  
"Stiles finally lets me watch The Twilight Zone with him. I told him I wasn't scared but he didn't believe me."  
  
"Then how come you had to sleep with us after watching that one about the monster on the airplane wing?"  
  
Tallie shivered. "Okay, that one was scary. Just a little bit."  
  
Derek grinned and brought her tiny fist to his mouth to kiss it.  
  
"I was actually talking about the fact that Stiles and I are married now," he continued.  
  
"I know that, Daddy," she said, looking up at him as if he was the dimmest man in the world.  
  
"I know you know that and I know we talked about it with you before we got married but..." he sighed. "I just want to make sure you're still... okay."  
  
She gazed up at him quizzically. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's a big change."  
  
"Not really," she observed. "It just means you and Stiles share a last name." She shrugged. "Nothing's really changed all that much."  
  
He considered this as they walked up the driveway to their house. "I guess so," he said, feeling rather foolish. She bounded up the driveway and opened the storm door, stepping on her tiptoes.  
  
"You love Stiles, don't you?" he asked.  
  
She turned to roll her eyes at him. "Daddy, you're asking a lot of silly questions," she said. Derek smiled and unlocked the front door, lifting his arm as Tallie rushed in.  
  
"I suppose so," he said quietly.

  
  
Later that night, Stiles finally came home. It was late and Tallie was asleep. Derek watched Stiles undress from his spot on the bed.  
  
"You look exhausted," he observed.  
  
Stiles nodded and yawned, stepping out of his uniform. He took off his undershirt and grabbed his oversized Beacon Hills High School lacrosse t-shirt, slipping it out his head. He shivered before crawling onto the bed.  
  
"You want a massage or something?" Derek asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be offering you that?" Stiles asked, smiling tiredly.  
  
Derek got up on his knees and inched over to Stiles.  
  
"I'm not so big that I can't give you one," he said, placing his hands gently on Stiles' thin shoulders. "You've lost weight."  
  
"Only a little," Stiles said quickly. He sighed. "Anxiety."  
  
"Is something stressing you out?" Derek asked, kneading his shoulders and frowning.  
  
"Just life," Stiles said, sighing with contentment.  
  
Derek leaned forever and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Stiles' neck.  
  
"I had a talk with Tallie today," he said.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Asked her about the baby and you know, us."  
  
"What about the baby and us?"  
  
"Nothing really," Derek admitted, again feeling foolish for acting so worried about his incredibly well-adjusted daughter. "Just... if she was alright with all the changes."  
  
"Hasn't got much of a choice, has she?"  
  
Derek frowned. "No, I suppose not. Still, I wouldn't want her to be upset."  
  
"She's over the moon about finally having a sibling." Stiles yawned again and leaned back into Derek's touch. "I don't blame her. I always wanted one, too."  
  
Derek glanced down at his now visible bump.  
  
Stiles reached back towards Derek's face, turning to his side so as to lazily kiss him.  
  
"That's enough rubbing," he said. "I feel better."  
  
Derek nodded and moved back, giving Stiles room to turn around and face him. He smiled tiredly and leaned his forehead against Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Me too," Derek whispered.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! I've already been inspired by my readers so please continue! Thank you for reading!


End file.
